


Working late

by Sadepisara



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadepisara/pseuds/Sadepisara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired and alone at the office Bård makes an offer Vegard can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working late

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a disturbing lack of ylviscest lately so I felt like doing something. It was supposed to be short but apparently I can't write like a normal person and got carried away oops

”I'm not going to rewrite it,” Vegard mumbled. He was lying on the table now, head sunken down into his arms and black curls covering what little could have been seen of his face. Bård looked at him for a while, brows knitted tight, then sighed and got up from his chair to walk over to the window. He rubbed one eye with the palm of his hand a yawned while he looked out into the city where night had settled around every corner. The clock on the wall ticked steadily. It was half past one. Everyone else had left the office hours ago.

”You're gonna forget everything. We've worked hours to come up with improvements for the sketch, so you better at least write them down. The sooner you do it the sooner we get out of here.”

”Why don't you do it then?” Vegard lifted his head and left it resting on his arm. He shot a defiant glare at Bård, the younger one could see it through the reflection on the window, and he bit his lip.

”It's your sketch,” he said nonchalantly and spun around. Vegard was looking at him with tired and slightly red eyes, looking very unimpressed. Bård rolled his eyes and clapped his hands in a desperate attempt to get them both a little more awake. ”Come on! It doesn't have to take long if we do this effectively. Pick up your pen now.”

Vegard groaned a reply and let his head fall down on the table.

”For fucks sake,” Bård hissed and walked across the room, around the table and up behind Vegard's chair. He reached for one of the pens on the table and slammed it into the wooden surface with some force, making Vegard flinch and sit back up.

”I'm tired too, okay? So just, just fucking do it,” he snarled.

”I'm not tired, just frustrated.” Vegard turned his head to look up at his brother. Bård glared back with indifference and shrugged. ”My back hurts and you're constantly breathing down my neck with your bullshit and I just want to go home.”

”What do you want me to do about it?” Bård asked, trying to regain a calm tone. He wasn't going to win his brother by being as much of a pissbaby as him right now.

Vegard faced the table again and grabbed the pen with an angry sigh. He put up his arm on his elbow and leaned his chin into his palm and started scribbling over rows of already written text, rewriting some parts and slightly changing others. Bård watched him work silently, knowing it put more pressure on him. His hand moved quickly, sloppily, and he sighed every once in a while and didn't bother to get the few lazy curls that had fallen on his face out of the way.

He was getting to the bottom of the second page of text, when Bård took a step closer and put his hands onto his brother's shoulders gently. Vegard tensed slightly, relaxed, and continued writing while Bård let him get used to it. Soon he started to move slightly, moving his thumbs up and down without applying any pressure at all, remembering their rehearsals yesterday when Vegard had had to lift him for their opening dance of IKMY. He watched as Vegard's hand kept going, but noted how it slowed down as he moved more.

He trailed his long fingers over his shoulders and upp to his neck, kneading slowly, making small circles and dots with the tips of his fingers. Vegard ignored it for a while, or enjoyed it in silence, it was hard to tell. But as Bård let his fingers push into the flesh and muscle on a certain spot, the older brother tensed up and his muscles flexed and relaxed. Bård smirked and moved away from the spot, noting the location in his mind.

He moved lower down on his back, along the sides of his spine, and Vegard arched his back slightly. Bård returned up, letting his fingers press into the flesh like spider legs as he moved. He leaned his own body a little closer to Vegard's just to breathe in his scent. Vegard's hand had almost come to an absolute halt, and he turned his head just an inch.

”What are you doing?” he asked, suspicious, but Bård didn't reply. Instead his fingers moved back to the spot he had previously noted, and he pressed his thumbs into his brother's shoulder. Vegard let out a loud groan of pain and tried to wrench away from his brother's grip.

”Shit, you're really sore, aren't you?” Bård said as he let go. ”It's from yesterday?”

”Yeah,” Vegard groaned through gritted teeth. ”Fucking hell. One day we'll need to get in someone to carry out my part of our choreographies. Either you're putting on some weight or I'm just really not that young anymore.”

Bård chuckled, ”it's probably both, to be honest.” His hands circled the sore spot and he smiled mischievously. ”Maybe we should flip the roles? Have you on my back, that could be funny.” Vegard huffed, amused, and Bård stopped moving. ”What, you don't think it'd be funny?”

”I didn't say anything,” Vegard said and hid his smile by shaking his head. ”Actually, it'd probably make a great story. You in hospital for breaking your flimsy arms and legs under me. Now that would make the headlines, I'm certai – OW!”

Bård pressed his thumbs into the sore spot as hard as he could, and enjoyed the pained scream his brother let out. Vegard pulled forward, out of Bård's grip and spun around in his chair with an angry glare, rubbing his shoulder with one hand.

”Jesus! Are you crazy? Do you know how much that hurts?” he scowled. Bård shrugged with a cheeky smirk. ”Can you just stop pissing me off for a moment and let me finish this shit?”

He turned to the table, probably expecting Bård to back down, but hell if he would. He was back, this time letting his hands slide smoothly over the other one's shoulders, down his arms and up again all the way into his black hair. He bent down and kissed Vegard's neck, sucked on his earlobe. The older man grunted silently, bending his neck just a bit to give his brother better access. Bård's other hand was gripping Vegard's hair loosely, the other was on its way down Vegard's chest, his large palm sliding over his brother's nipple repeatedly.

”Bård, stop. Stop,” Vegard breathed.

”You said you're frustrated, huh? How about we get rid of some of that frustration for you?” Bård hissed into his ear and bit his earlobe softly. The hand in Vegard's hair forced him to tilt his head further.

”Bård, no,” Vegard said firmly and tried to twist out of his brother's arms with little success. ”I'm not in the mood. Can you just let me finish this...?”

But Bård kept him still in the chair, his fist gripping Vegard's elastic curls while his other hand was toying with the hem of the older brother's shirt. It slipped in under and Vegard emitted a surprised gasp at the sensation of cold fingers running on his skin, creating goosebumps as they roamed upwards. Vegard could feel his brother coming closer, his chest pressing into Vegard's upper back where the backrest of the chair ended. He could feel Bård's chest inflate and deflate against his own body, as well as his breath in his own hair like hot puffs of air. He shivered as Bård's fingers reached his chest and clawed at his skin softly and slowly, not nearly hard enough to leave any kind of mark. But it was still a demonstration of authority, of what Bård could do to him if he was reckless. A subtle reminder to keep the older brother on the right path.

”Come on, give this to me tonight, won't you?” Bård nearly whispered, his voice dropped as low and husky as he could. It sounded kind of silly, but at the same time Vegard felt a jolt in his stomach. Bård never let anybody but Vegard hear that voice.

”You know how I feel about doing it in the office.” Vegard tried to sound casual and dismissive, but he could feel his body betraying him under his brother's slender fingers. Halfheartedly he hoped Bård wouldn't notice, through the brother had a habit of noticing even the small things Vegard deliberately tried to hide.

”I'll let you have me whenever you want,” Bård breathed into his neck and made his hairs rise. ”If you agree now.”

”Whenever I want?” he asked, still a little hesitation in his voice. But lord if that didn't sound like a tempting offer to him.

”Well, not whenever. Whenever, but only once.” Bård kissed his throat as he spoke, the hot air running along his skin made a rush of blood roar in his ears. He savoured the sensation, preserved each feeling in his body, each time his stomach dropped and his mouth fell open when Bård touched a sensitive spot. The younger one's hair smelled good as it tickled his cheek, he thought as he closed his eyes to enjoy his brother's delicate kisses.

”What do you want,” he asked then, letting his voice drop low and hoarse, knowing he'd just caused a cascade of goosebumps to spread on his brother's body like a sea of wildfire. Maybe his brother was fire, because his formerly cold hand was now burning the skin on Vegard's chest, toying with his nipple and rubbing across and over to his clavicles.

”Your ass,” Bård exhaled and sucked gently on the older one's neck. ”God, I wan't it so bad, Vegard. I need it,” he continued, and the impact of the words went straight to the older brother's crotch. Still he felt a bit reluctant, inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to keep his own desire at bay and bit his lip. His ass was exactly what he did not feel comfortable giving Bård at the office, even though everyone had gone home an hour ago. The danger of it, the real kind, lurked behind every door when they were outside the walls of either of their homes, and unlike Bård who seemed to only get more excited by it, Vegard got extremely anxious only thinking about it.

”I don't know, Bård...” he said but could feel his brother's hand gently pushing at his shoulder blade, trying to get him to stand up. He fought back with a weak resistance, just for the sake of not giving in to Bård's demands too easily. The little jolts in his stomach gave away where this was going though, and to be fair he was hardly up to resisting it, however much he disliked doing it in the office surroundings despite the lock on the door.

”Come on,” Bård withdrew his hand from underneath Vegard's shirt and pushed at his shoulders again. ”I'll be quick.”

”That's hardly news,” Vegard pointed out as solemnly as he could, hardly containing a chuckle as he got up. The remark earned him a rather hard slap on his arse and the stinging buttock got kneaded by Bård's enthusiastic hand. The younger brother kicked the chair out of his way and pressed his taller body into Vegard's back with all his weight, sending Vegard a confused step forward until his thighs collided with the work desk. One of Bård's hands groped Vegard's ass and the other came to play on his hip, alternating between strokes to his lower abdomen and gripping at the little soft flesh there was. It fumbled around for a while, then trailed down to Vegard's crotch, cupping the little swell just enough for Vegard to buck into his palm and let out a frustrated gasp. His long fingers undid Vegard's pants, and both his hands pulled them halfway down his thigh. The younger brother distanced his own body from the shorter one just a bit to look down at the swell of his brother's bum with an appreciative sigh and a bite to his thin lips.

”Bend,” Bård hissed into his ear and Vegard shivered, dropping his forearms down on the table along with his forehead, pushing his behind into even closer proximity with his brother's front. Bård's hands roamed his back, over the small bumps of muscle and up again, while his lower body made small motions against the older brother's ass. Vegard could feel Bård's clothed cock through his own boxer briefs, the bulge prodding slightly in between his ass cheeks. The familiar cocktail of shame and regret mixed with arousal and anticipation raged in his body, leaving him with a tingling and surreal feeling, a kind of dreamlike feeling. Of course he knew it was true, but his body tried to confuse him and make him feel like it was all an illusion, like it wasn't his brother who was touching him in these very wrong ways.

”Do you have lube?” Vegard mumbled against the table to try and clear his head out of all the spinning emotions.

”Yeah,” Bård breathed and Vegard heard the sound of his belt unbuckling. His stomach twisted as the rustling of Bård's clothes reached his ears and stopped, indicating they were discarded on the floor or around his ankles. Bård's hands were back on Vegard, playing around on his ass and circling to his front to give his semi-hard member a squeeze through his briefs.

”You're hard for me, huh?” Bård bowed down with his somach against Vegard's back and breathed hot into his neck. ”Hard for your little brother. You love it when I touch you.” Bård rubbed Vegard's cock again and the older brother groaned against the table. If there were any flaws in Bård, then calling them brothers during sex was definitely one of them. Just the thought of it was disturbing to a degree Vegard barely could handle, but the way Vegard's body reacted to it made his cheeks sting and burn with shame. He licked his lips and bucked involuntarily into Bård's hand.

Bård's other hand slapped his ass once and went to tracing along Vegard's cleft. Vegard felt torn between pushing back and forth between the two hands, not knowing which sensation he needed more. However, Bård's fingers prodded in between his ass cheeks, searching for Vegard's hole through his boxers, not giving Vegard the satisfaction of skin to skin contact. Vegard moaned as his cock was squeezed again, and he tried to turn his head to the side to see his brother.

”Get rid of the damn briefs and get on with it, I don't have all night!” he groaned and Bård chuckled darkly. A moment later cool air hit Vegard's bared bum and shaft, and he gasped as Bård closed the space between them violently, pushing his front into Vegard's ass with a groan while gripping Vegard's hips hard. Bård had evidently gotten rid of his own underwear too as Vegard could feel the younger brother's cock sliding back and forth in his cleft with a little uncomfortable friction due to the dryness of them both. Vegard wanted to remind him of the lube before Bård's mind sparked some really great idea and he did anything drastic that would end in a disaster, but Bård's hand grabbed his cock and started pulling with heated fervour.

”I want to see you come before I even enter you,” Bård groaned as his cock brushed past Vegard's entrance repeatedly. Vegard would have rolled his eyes if not for the intense stimulation he was receiving. Bård certainly had a thing for that, for seeing Vegard messed up and sweaty and covered in his own cum before Bård even as much as took a look at his hole.

Bård kept pulling at his cock, twisting and rubbing, cupping his balls with the other while the younger one's own cock continued sliding between his ass cheeks. Vegard closed his eyes and gasped and moaned. He knew there was no way he'd be able to come twice before Bård was finished, so if he came now that was it for him tonight. As much as he enjoyed coming when Bård was properly inside of him, he knew how much Bård enjoyed having him come even earlier. And besides, it wasn't like he could hold it in with the pace Bård was jerking him anyway. He let out a long moan to encourage Bård further.

”Come on, come for me,” Bård rasped and panted into the older brother's neck while he twisted his hand hard up along his brother's shaft. Vegard felt the first burn of his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach, and his sight washed out in white for a second while his muscles contracted and he thrust forward. ”Just like that,” Bård encouraged him and stroked him harder. ”Let me see you come, I want to see you make a mess of yourself.”

”Fuck,” Vegard gasped through gritted teeth and moaned. His mind went blank again and he knew next time he would come. Bård was pushing burning kisses onto his neck, leaving a path of fire and lust that continued in under his skin and lingered. The younger brother was saying something, encouraging him with words he couldn't make out in his current state.

”Bård,” he gasped. ”Bård, Bård...” Bård's thumb traced over the slit of the tip of his cock, pulled down with a twisting motion, up again and down. Vegard's muscles contracted, he pushed his hips forward, his cock into his brother's hand while his sight went black and then white with pleasure. He came into his brother's hand with a quick spurt, then another and one more, some of the stuff ending up on the table underneath him, and some soaking the hem of his shirt.

”Oh god, oh god...” he gasped shakily while Bård continued jerking him, now a calm and steady pace, feeling him slowly soften in his hand. His legs felt like giving in under him, and he collapsed fully onto the table.

”Good boy,” Bård whispered and planted a kiss on the side of Vegard's sweaty temple. ”God, I want you so bad. I need your body.” Vegard couldn't find anything to say while he lay panting, calming his rushing heart, but he didn't need to either because soon Bård's hand was trailing down the cleft of his ass, his fingers now coated with Vegard's own cum. Vegard shuddered at the thought, but emitted a tiny tired gasp as Bård's fingers traced over his sensitive entrance, leaving a slick streak of cooling cum as they left. Instinctively he pushed his rear against Bård's hand, seeking contact again. Bård put his thumb to Vegard's hole and rubbed, sending a wave of goosebumps spreading over the older one's body.

”Are you done teasing both of us yet?” Vegard asked with a little grin. His breath had almost calmed now and he felt a new arousal in his guts, one that wouldn't come fully on at all this night, unfortunately.

”Eager, are we?” Bård asked with a smirk.

”A bit,” Vegard admitted. Bård's thumb stilled for a moment, and Vegard bit his lip. The static feeling, the pressure against his most private area made his cheeks redden with shame and desire, and his skin tingle almost uncomfortably. Bård moved. Vegard's eyes widened as Bård's thumb pushed inside, not fast but steadily. Vegard grimaced in pain and tried to get away, forward but was hindered by the table. He felt almost panicked, it wasn't supposed to hurt like that, and then he remembered what his brother had forgotten.

”Hey, hey, hey! Lube! Lube, Jesus Christ!” Vegard shouted, banging the surface of the table with his palm and trying to push back at Bård who was pushing him further into the table. ”I'm not _that_ eager!”

”Oh, oops,” Bård said and pulled away, which made Vegard gasp in relief. He buried his face in his arms while Bård went over to his little bag to search for a bottle, almost stumbling because of the pants around his ankles in the process. Cum was hardly lube, and this wasn't the first time he had tried to go in dry, and Vegard began to think he had a thing for that too.

”Found it,” Bård exclaimed and returned, opened the little bottle and poured the clear liquid onto his hand. He grunted as he covered his member with it, stroking up and down a few times, and used the rest to slick up his fingers. ”Take two,” he mumbled and prodded at Vegard's entrance again, making the older man's body stiffen. Vegard held his breath and contorted his face as Bård's slender finger pushed into him, scared it would hurt again. It was only uncomfortable now though, sliding in and out with ease, and he got accustomed to the feeling quickly. Bård pumped in and out a couple times while Vegard relaxed as much as he could, letting out a few appreciative sounds.

”Is that good?” Bård asked and Vegard grunted in response. Bård took it as a sign to continue, and he eased in another finger, now moving his hand in a faster pace. Vegard was squirming a little, wanting more and less at the same time. Bård was advancing fast, but they had been at it for long now, Vegard had to give him that. He was almost impressed by how long Bård had been able to contain himself.

Bård's fingers disappeared suddenly, and Vegard felt Bård's cockhead against his slightly stretched hole. His breath hitched in his throat at the anticipation.

”You ready?” Bård breathed heavily, the effort of keeping still clearly sounding in his voice. Vegard nodded, inhaled and closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Bård's slick cock disappearing into himself. He squirmed at the pain that followed when Bård eased into him a little more, but the younger brother put a hand on his back and held him down like he always used to. Vegard was always slightly taken aback by the pain of being stretched out, it never seemed to ease at all despite the countless times they'd done this. But then again he was equally surprised when pleasure came crashing through his body, making his toes curl and his mouth fall open involuntarily.

Bård was fully inside, doing small motions against him in hopes of getting even deeper, emitting moans and grunts at the heat that enveloped him. He pulled halfway out and pushed back in, repeated the motion and began to form a faster pace. Vegard's body moved on the table, back and forth and his thighs were almost crushed against the edge of the table. He felt Bård's knees push into the back of his legs as he needed to bend them a bit to be on the same level as Vegard. He tried to imagine what they looked like, and wasn't sure if the picture in his head scared him and made him ashamed of himself or just turned him on even more.

”Oh fuck, oh-” Bård gasped and grabbed Vegard's hips hard, slamming into him with all his force now. Vegard spread his legs further apart and arched his back pushing his rear up against his brother. ”I'm gon- gonna cum, I can't-” Bård gasped and pushed so hard Vegard was sure he'd get bruises from the edge of the table. ”I want to see your face when I come, Vegard.” The younger brother forced himself to stop and moaned as his hard member slid out of his brother and sprung up to point upwards. ”Turn around,” he said hastily and pulled at Vegard's hips, maneuvering him around and pushing him almost violently on his back on the desk. Vegard looked up at his brother's flushed face as he rushed back to position himself at Vegard's entrance. He grabbed Vegard's thighs and spread them apart a bit and pushed them forward to get a better view before he pushed inside again, ignoring Vegard's pained gasp. He commenced a hard pace, and Vegard willed his eyes open to look at Bård, to look at the muscles in his body working in unison, his chest heaving for air and nostrils flaring slightly at every intake of breath. The younger one's eyes failed to return the gaze, and he closed them and threw his head back in a long and loud moan as he thrust hard and came inside his brother.

Vegard loved it when Bård came inside him, just as he loved coming inside of Bård despite the younger brother always being as displeased with it and often telling him not to. He loved the way Bård always collapsed on top of him, how their chests always expanded and deflated against each other in an uneven rhythm, trying to regain a grip of their bodily functions after they'd done something they shouldn't have. The moments following immediately after Bård's orgasms were the only moments the shame Vegard continuously battled with felt acceptable. Just the one minute of wordless comfort. Vegard always wanted to wrap his arms around his brother and pull him just a bit closer, but instead he lay motionless, just listening to his brother panting and swallowing, trying to moisturize his dry throat with little success.

He knew how it went. Exactly a minute later Bård got up, avoiding Vegard's eyes at every cost as he finally pulled out of his brother. Vegard winced at the loss and empty feeling while his brother's come dripped out of him. Bård wouldn't offer him a second glance, just clean himself off with whatever he found, open the small window to chase away the scent of sex and sweat, collect his discarded pieces of clothing and put them on.

Vegard did approximately the same, though he grimaced at the sticky feeling in his ass despite what he tried to wipe away. He could have used a shower now.

”What time are you coming to work tomorrow?” he heard his brother mumble, the silence probably too much for him to handle. Bård was standing with his side towards Vegard, putting on his shirt, determined not to look at his big brother.

”At nine,” Vegard answered, clearing his throat. Bård nodded curtly. At nine tomorrow the awkward air in the office would be undone and they could resume being brothers and colleagues. That was how i went.

”See you at nine,” Bård said and unlocked the door. He slipped out and Vegard was alone. He sat down at the desk again, wiping away the cum from it with a tissue and bringing the sketch before himself again. He yawned as he eyed through the changes he had made and decided to finish it quickly. However, his mind was empty save for images of his brother's body above him, flushed and sweaty. He felt a small patch of Bård's cum soaking the underwear he'd just put on, and he was half-hard again. He remembered Bård had promised he could use him whenever he wanted, and a smirk began to grow on his lips when he thought about his most desperate times, when he'd been so aroused and horny he could barely contain himself but Bård had turned him down. Next time Bård wouldn't be able to do that.


End file.
